There are hand dryers that dry wet hands with airflow emitted from a nozzle hole. Compared to paper towels and rental towels, these hand dryers have lower running costs, are more hygienic due to being used without contact with the hands, and are easy to be maintained.
However, such a hand dryer is configured to blow airflow generated by a fan or the like from an air outlet thereof (corresponding to a nozzle hole described below). Therefore, if the velocity of the airflow is increased so as to improve the drying performance, the amount of noise of the hand dryer is increased.
As a hand dryer that solves the above problem, for example, there is “a hand dryer including: a hand insertion section into which hands can be inserted through the open front and sides of a case thereof; outlet nozzles that are provided one on each of upper and lower surfaces of the hand insertion section, and have a nozzle hole having a cross-sectional shape of a cubic curve so as to emit high-pressure air as a high-speed wind; and a high-pressure air generating unit configured to send high-pressure air to the outlet nozzles” (see Patent Literature 1).